


Bringing Him Home

by Slytherins_Ghost



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, M/M, Mpreg, Oneshot, Tom Riddle is James Potters Father
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 14:06:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12559024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherins_Ghost/pseuds/Slytherins_Ghost
Summary: He stood there breathing slightly quicker than was normal, the red-haired woman dead at his feet, wand down by his side, eyes fixed on the small, silent being in the cot in front of him.**A Different version of what happened that night of October 31st 1981.Warning: there is mentions of Mpreg in this story so if you don't like that don't read.





	Bringing Him Home

**Author's Note:**

> Just a One-shot that I wrote in half and hour, I don't really plan to continue this, and even if I did I have no idea where to go with it. I just... I don't know where this came from so don't judge.
> 
> Edit: I was talking with my mother about the whole posting fanfiction process and realised that I forgot to add a disclaimer to this so here it is - I don't own any of the characters in this story that incredible honour belongs to JK Rowling

He stood there breathing slightly quicker than was normal, the red-haired woman dead at his feet, wand down by his side, eyes fixed on the small, silent being in the cot in front of him. Little Harry’s eyes, just starting to change from baby-blue to what looked be green, were fixed quite equally on him in return. Harry seemed to be studying him quite intently, or however intently a baby could study someone, before apparently coming to some sort of decision and smiling a big smile that showed off the few teeth he had, hands reaching, clenching and unclenching, at the dark haired, red eyed man before him.  
Lips quirking slightly Tom slid his wand up his sleeve and into the holster hidden there, stepped over the dead woman and up to the cot to reach in and scoop the child up into his arms before turning and making his way out of the house. Walking down the front path and past the wards, Tom paused to adjust his hold on the child bringing him closer to his body, before twisting sharply on his heel, disapparating away from the quiet street in Godric’s Hollow. Reappearing seconds later in the entrance hall of Riddle Manor.  
After Re-adjusting the baby once more Tom made his way into the formal dining room stopping just inside the doorway, as yet unnoticed, to observe the people within. Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy seemed to be the calmest of the lot, sitting toward the head of the table at the opposite side of the room talking quite to each other, young Draco cradled safely within his mother’s arms fast asleep. Peter Pettigrew sat a just a seat away from them staring down at his hands wound tightly together on the table top. Severus Prince-Potter as he was now known sat across from Lucius paler than was usual for him and staring fixatedly at the table top oblivious to his surroundings, James Potter-Prince was behind him, arms wrapped around his own torso, pacing in a tight circle seemingly un willing to venture far from his husband. Sirius Black sat not far from James in a chair he had pulled out and turned to face James and Severus, lips pressed together tightly in worry, hands cradling his rounded belly and the child within, Remus Black Nee Lupin stood behind him hands resting on his husband’s shoulders both watching their friends with concern and fear for the fate of their godchild.  
It was at that moment said child spotted his parents, immediately recognising them he let out a happy squeal leaning out of Tom’s arms and towards his parents’, hands reaching out desperately. All eyes in the room snapped towards the Dark Lord and the child in his arms. James and Severus cried out in relief and ran over to the Dark Lord and their child. James reached them first having already been on his feet and snatched his child away from Tom and hugged him close to his chest whispering reassurances that he was home and that his mummy had now, Severus was not far behind, wrapping his arms around his husband and child, both men had tears running down their faces. The others came up to the couple all expressing their relief at having Harry home and safe. James turned to Tom once more, eyes still wet with tears.  
“Thank you, father, thank you so much for bringing him home” he said voice drowning in relief.  
Tom smiled slightly at his son and grandson and reached up to cup James’ face in his hand and studied him for moment, he looked so much like his mother, his precious Fleamont “Don’t be silly James, of course I brought him home, not even that crack pot old fool Dumbledore himself could have stopped me from bringing my grandson home. Now it is late we are all tired, I think it best we all go to bed and discuss this further in the morning”  
Nodding everyone made their way out of the room and to their personal chambers within the manor Tom watched them go for a moment. He had done it. He had brought his grandson home, and soon he would have Dumbledore’s head and the Wizarding world at his feet.


End file.
